


Hyuuga sisters submission match

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Narcissism, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Both sisters  fight in a series of exhibitions  ro see you is a superior woman submission specialist is.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi & Hyuuga Hinata





	Hyuuga sisters submission match

Hinata moved around with a small grin on her face,ahe was sporting her mkx tanya attire but with white instead of yellow.

Hanabi smirks,flaunting her attire,its similar to hinata's but a light yellow,she was eager to fight her sister, but like her she takes her time ,stretching her legs and doing some squats before both women get up.

Both sisters showed off their crved,plush and thicc body,with their lushed lovehandles that they bost and both women showed their eagerness as they heared the bell rang and both women lock up,moaning and growling,hinata and hanabi spun around and hanabi applied wristlock and wrenches the arm but hinata reversed it and applied a wristlock of her own and works on hanabi's arm and flips her on her back and works on the left arm,hanabi tried to to get up but hinata delivers a knee drop to the side of hanabi's gut.

Hinata pins her sister but gets a one count and goes back to arm and delivers an elbow drop to the arm and pin hanabi again but again gets a one count.

"Hanabi,want to tap now?"hinata asked with a smug look.

"You know me sister,you and i arent the ones to give easley."hanabi said and kips up as hinata got to her feet and uses her feet to break free of hinata'sgrio and backs away,hanabi showed a look of focus but smiled and caressed the left side of her gut.

Hinata relaxes her hands and smiled at the crowd showing her body off, and caressed her lovehandles and sees her sister doing the same.

Both women got their self admiration out of their systems and both walked towards each other and lock up hinata took hanabi to the corner but hanabi turned hinata to the corner,hanabi gently lets ho but tyen tries delivering a right hand but hinata moved away and and puts hanabi at the corner and delivers some palm strikes and chops and tries whiping her to the corner but hanabi whips hinata instead who turned just in as her back landed the corner.

Hinata dust herself off and smirked as she beckons hanabi to come at her,charging down ti her sister,hanabi went for ran at hinata who went over the ropes and on the apron,hanabi smirked and goes for a knee but hinata grabs hold of it and holds on to her ankle and between the ropes before hopping off and slaming the left leg and ankle down,causing hanabi to scream.

Hinata chuckled."Ooooo poor hanabi,your legs are quite sexy but your not gonna like them in a cast."hinata said smiling and getting in the ring and gets to her sister's leg,pulling hanabi's legs she delivers some kicks to the inner thigh.

"No no no,please sister,i beg of you,mercy."hanabi said in pain.

"Then submit."hinata said.

"Never."hanabi refused.

"Then the legs coming off sister."hinata said before slaming the leg down on the side of the mat.

Hanabi howled in her left leg gets worked on by hinata,hinata lifts both legs up again and delivers some knee to the back of the left leg,as hanabi moans in pain,hinata then tried to apply a figure four leg lock to apply a figure 8 as well but hanabi pushes hanabi away.

Hinata rilled backwards and gets into a in one knee,her hands nearly closed as she stratches and wiggles then,studing her sister as she gets up with limping and hinata remeber the left arm she worked on and grins evil and shows her byakugan activated,she showed her evil intent to her sister who looked at her,sweating, but cocked her head,bout women charged but hinata attacks her left leg,sending on her back and hinata grabs the left arm and wrenches the amr abd slams her arm down before fliping in from of her sister's legs and grabs both legs,holding it up and delivers a harsh coubple and delivers a flurry of knee strikes to the back of the left leg.

"Get ready,even in pro wrestling you can escape my range of my submissions techniques."Hinata said laughing as her sister struggled.


End file.
